The Heart of a Man
by Mandy Bevers
Summary: Jet finds someone special in an unlikely place.
1. Default Chapter

Welcome everyone to my first fanfiction.com post. I hope you enjoy this story of humor, love and as always action. This time around I will be posting my first ever Cowboy Bebop fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
It is a city scene busy with people. We catch our first glimpse of Jet Black, member of the Bebop. He is standing amongst the crowd waiting for his chance to move ever closer to the ice cream stand. Spike and Faye had taken their leave of him earlier in the day to do the usual and Jet thought he would just stroll around the city. The horde of people moves an inch to where they are going as a man runs by them. Another person, in pursuit of the first, flashes by hitting Jet in the arm. Jet just mumbles to himself.  
  
"Watch where you're going next time."  
  
We switch to the person in pursuit.  
  
"Ah." The person sighs.  
  
We gaze upon this unknown person as he/she begins walking back toward the group of people who have barely moved another inch.  
  
"Damn. Why aren't these people moving? All I want is to get to the ice cream stand. How many people live here, do they all move like this?" Jet mutters to himself. "Hey, wait you're the person who ran into me."  
  
The person in pursuit takes off knowing that Jet is upset by the tone of his voice.  
  
"Wait. I just want to talk to you." Jet sets off at a steady pace and finally catches up to the person. He grabs him/her by the arm and swings him/her around to face him.  
  
"What we're you doing running after that guy? Did he take something from you? Is there some sort of bounty on his head? Look at me." The person glances up at him revealing his/her true identity. "You're a girl."  
  
"So. It's none of your business who that guy was or why I was chasing him."  
  
"I just wanted to help you."  
  
"Why? Aren't you just after a bounty anyway?"  
  
"Actually I was just after some ice cream, but these people won't move out of my way."  
  
She laughs.  
  
"It is crowded around here, isn't it?"  
  
"Sure is. How about some ice cream? My treat." She nods her head in agreement.  
  
We now see the two sitting on a bench near where they first met enjoying their ice cream.  
  
"So, what's your name?"  
  
"Isabel, Isabel Ran."  
  
"How old are you, if you don't mind my asking?"  
  
"17. What about you?"  
  
"Oh, well my age isn't important."  
  
"I meant your name."  
  
"Oh. I'm Jet Black."  
  
"You're a bounty hunter right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"The reason I was chasing that guy was because he stole something dear to me. He stole my locket that had a picture of my dad and I in it."  
  
"Where is your father?"  
  
"He's gone. He was a bounty hunter just like you. One day he left and never came back. Rumors are that his ship mysteriously blew up. No one knows of any enemies he might have had. At least I don't."  
  
"Do you have a place to stay?"  
  
"Yeah. There's a rundown building a few blocks from the edge of town. I'm the only one who stays there."  
  
"And there's no one here to take care of you?"  
  
"No. I don't have any other family."  
  
"If you'd like, you can stay with us for a while. That is me and my crew. If you don't mind us being bounty hunters."  
  
"I guess I could use a change of scenery for a while. I'd really like to find my necklace though."  
  
"I can help you with that if you give me a description."  
  
She sits pondering on what to say, how to describe the man who stole her necklace. All the while Jet is furiously eating the ice cream he let half melt. He gets some on his nose and Isabel begins to laugh. Her smile warms Jet's heart to the point where his cheeks flush just a little bit. 


	2. The Heart of a Man Part II

The scene opens as Jet and Isabel enter the "living room" of the Bebop. Faye, who has been lying on the couch yet again, holding her left arm over her face, suddenly sits up.

"Jet, is that you? Oh, who's this? You're girlfriend?"

Jett's cheeks flush. "No, she's not my girlfriend. Sorry about that Isabel. You see this is Faye, the loudmouth woman I was telling you about earlier."

"Such compliments." She picks up the magazine she had set on the table earlier in the day. She brushes past the two of them and leans close to Isabel. "You better watch out. Jet's not exactly a ladies man." She strides down the hall to her room, quietly shutting the door behind her.

Isabel's face glows a pale red color to match Jet's.

"She seemed very chipper..."

Jet gave a nervous chuckle. "Yeah, a lot better than usual. Well, this is the Bebop. Make yourself at home."

"Thanks." She strolls over to the couch and sits down. "This is a very nice place you have here."

"Thanks. Would you like something to drink or eat? We don't have much, but it's enough."

"No, thank you. That ice cream filled me up." She smiled. Jet felt his face getting hot again.

"So, I'd introduce you to Spike and Ed, but I have no idea where they've run off to."

"Spike's on another run and Ed...well Ed took Ein out for a walk shortly after you left this morning and hasn't been back since. Typical of those two." Jet had failed to notice that Faye had returned from her room and had been standing at the corner watching the conversation that had been taking place. "Looks like she's staying a while then."

"Yeah, I promised I'd help her get her necklace back."

"Is she paying you for it?"

"Of course not. I'm not going to ask her for money. I'm not cold and heartless like you, Faye."

"Why, I'm not cold and heartless. I just like to eat every once in a while. That's all. Oh, and to be able to afford some nice new things."

Isabel giggled.

"What are you laughing at newbie?"

"Oh, nothing. Forgive me."

"You don't have to apologize. She was just being herself. So, Faye, decided to show her what you're really like?"

"Oh, why not? She is staying. For how long?"

"Until I can find her necklace."

Faye saunters up to Jet. "Oh, that's right. Until you get her necklace back." She brushes past him, giving a small wink.


End file.
